


Seven Days

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair agree to 'date' while they decide whether to deepen their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

## Seven Days

by Mona Ramsey

* * *

"Seven Days"  
by Mona Ramsey  
monaram@yahoo.com 

Seven days. They'd agreed to wait for seven days, but it was nearly driving both of them crazy. 

It had all started last Sunday. They had been arguing, _again_ , over something so stupid that neither of them could even remember what it was once they started yelling. Blair was about to leave the apartment - he had his hand on the doorknob and was halfway out the door when he suddenly turned, slammed the door shut, and came back to the living room. 

"What's the matter with us lately? We've been sniping and fighting so much that I don't remember the last time we even had a mealtogether." He sighed. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"Do _you_ want to leave?" Jim asked. 

"Don't start that again. I asked you a simple question. Do youwant me to leave?" He stared at Jim, until a few weeks ago his best friend, Protector, the one person whom he never wanted to hurt. "I'm tired of this, Jim. We've got to stop it." 

"I don't want you to leave," Jim said, firmly. 

"Then what do you want? Why are we doing this?" 

"I want you." 

Blair gasped, in total shock. Of all the reasons that he could think of for Jim's edgy behavior over the last little while, that he wanted him was somewhere between Simon taking his badge and aliens eating his brain. "You what?" 

"I want you. And I know that you don't feel the same." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Chief, I never meant for this to come between us, but - " 

"Whoa. You have got to give me a minute to process this." Blair sat down and tried to clear his head. After a few minutes, he stood up, walked over to where Jim was standing, and smiled. "Okay. Let's do it." 

It was Jim's turn to be shocked. "What?" 

"You want me, right? So let's do it. Let's see what happens." 

"Blair, you told me yourself that you've never been with a guy. Was that true?" 

"Uh-huh. So?" 

"So, someone doesn't just decide to change their sexual orientation based on one proposition." 

"Actually," Blair amended, trying to slide his arms around Jim's waist, "you didn't proposition me. _I_ propositioned _you._ " 

Jim grabbed his arms by the wrists and pulled them off of his body. Holding them in front of his Guide, he said, firmly, "No, Blair. It doesn't work like this." 

"So you don't want me?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"Blair, this isn't just about having a quick lay and getting it over with." He rolled his eyes. "I can't think of a less romantic way to put this, but here it is: I am in love with you. And I don't want a one-night stand." 

Blair bit his lip. "Two nights?" he teased. 

"Sandburg," Jim groaned. "I'm serious. If I didn't care about you, I'd say to hell with it and take you to bed right now. But I do care. And I don't want you to spend your time with me as another scientific experiment. I want you to be with me because you want me." 

"I want to do this, Jim." 

"Why? Because you want it, or because I do?" 

Blair tried hard to lie, but he could never fool Jim. He was always too aware of those Sentinel senses, monitoring him, picking up on his changes in temperature, heartbeat, respiration. "Okay, mostly because you do. What's wrong with that?" He stood on tiptoe and landed a quick kiss on Jim's lips. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a virgin." He blushed, "Well, okay, technically I _am_ a virgin, but I'm not a prude. This could be a wonderful night. Why not try?" 

"You have no idea how you rip out my heart, do you? You don't know what it's been like, watching you flirting, going on dates, spending nights away, and wanting it to be me that you spend your time with. Wanting you so badly that I thought that I'd go crazy." Blair was listening intently, his eyes reflecting a troubled gaze. "But, if we had one night, and that was it, it would be so much better and ten times worse than anything that I've had to do before. So, call me a coward, but I'd rather take the easy way out and save myself the heartache." He turned to stare sightlessly out the window. 

It was so quiet in the apartment for so long that when Blair reached out a hand to Jim's shoulder they both jumped in surprise. 

"Jim," Blair began, "I don't know how - I - I can't make any promises. I wish I could, but I can't." Jim nodded his head, still staring. "But I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you. I want - " 

"Blair, you don't have to lose me. We're still friends." 

"You know what I mean. We crossed a line here today and we can't uncross it." His voice was very troubled. "I'm afraid." 

Jim could hear the truth ringing in Blair's voice. "I'm sorry, Blair. I don't know what to do." 

Blair wracked his brain for a solution. He could see his friendship with Jim crumbling in front of him. He had to think of something. When the idea came to him, he snapped his fingers. "What if we take it slow? We spend some time getting to know each other, not as friends, but as maybe-lovers. And then, if we're _both_ ready, then we make love." 

Jim thought about it, then nodded. "You're sure you want to do this?" 

"Positive." He ventured a smile. "So how does seven days strike you?" 

"So soon?" 

"Well, in my experience dating women, I can usually tell in ten minutes whether I want to sleep with them." Blair grinned, and Jim couldn't help but smile, too. "Since this is a special case, I think a week should be plenty of time. But we have to date each other, not just do what we've been doing as friends." 

"Dinner and dancing?" Jim smiled. 

"As long as it happens in this apartment, we can do whatever you'd do on a date." 

"Okay. It sounds crazy, but I guess it could work. You've got a deal." 

Blair let out a breath. "So, what are you making for dinner?" 

"Me? It's your turn to cook." 

"Oh no, Big Guy - _you_ are wooing _me_. And, just for the record, I love prime rib." 

* * *

DAY 1: Sunday 

He didn't get the prime rib. At first glance, he thought that the dinner was just like any other dinner they had shared before, and he was disappointed. Jim didn't seem to understand his meaning about the dating, after all. 

But after the dinner was over, and they moved with coffee to thecouch, Blair realized that they had spent the evening talking - really talking, about each other, not police business, or the tests, or Jim's senses, or school. Jim told him about his family, and his childhood; about his broken relationships with what remained of his relatives, about how he regretted having let things get so strained. 

And he asked questions, too, about Naomi, and Blair's childhood, and what he was like when he was a kid. Blair was so engrossed in their discussion that when he looked at his watch and saw that it was one am, he was shocked. 

"God, Jim, I can't believe how late it is." 

Jim looked at his watch and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I suppose we should both get to bed." Blair grinned at him, but Jim cut him off. "You know what I mean. I've got a pile of work waiting for me in the morning." 

"Yeah, me too." He stood up, feeling a little awkward. "Jim, this was really nice. Thanks." 

He turned to go to his room, but Jim put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "Blair, I don't know how your dates usually go, but I generally get a good-night kiss on mine." Saying that, he turned the younger man and gently kissed him, a soft, simple kiss on the lips. When he pulled away and smiled, Blair thought that he would melt. He wanted another, but Jim just said "Goodnight," and went up to his room. 

Blair feel asleep with the memory of that kiss still on his lips. 

* * *

DAY 2: Monday 

When he awoke the next morning, Jim was already gone. He found a note taped to the refrigerator door. 

Blair - 

Called in on stakeout duty at 6. Didn't want  
to wake you. Sorry I missed kissing you  
goodbye. 

Our date is still on for tonight. See you at  
7\. 

Jim 




He smiled and slipped the note into the pocket of  
his jeans, where it stayed for the rest of the  
day.

* * *

When he got home that night at five, there was a message waiting for him on the machine. "Blair, it's me. I'm still on the stakeout. We're shorthanded, so I'm covering the overnight shift. I'm sorry, but I'll have to miss our date tonight. I'll make it up to you." 

Blair was genuinely sorry. He thought of getting some takeout and taking it in to Jim at the site, but realized that it would be awkward for his partner, and he'd probably have one of the other detectives there with him. He decided that he'd heat up some leftovers and try to get some papers graded. 

"Jeez, Blair, it's just one night. He'll be here tomorrow, relax," he said to himself, but it was little comfort. "This week is going to take forever," he groaned, then had to wonder why he was so wound up. Was it just that he wanted to end the suspense, just do it and get it over with, or was it because he was beginning to realize a little of what Jim had been going through for the past months. "And I can't even take it for _one_ night!" 

It was just past seven when a buzz sounded at the door. He untangled himself from his pile of papers and went to answer it. 

"Blair Sandburg?" 

"That's me." 

"Then these are for you." The delivery man handed him a box. "Could you sign here, please?" 

He signed and dug in his pockets for a tip, but the guy stopped him. "It's all taken care of, buddy." He winked. "Whoever she is, she's got it bad." 

Blair smiled and closed the door. When he opened the box, he found a dozen long-stemmed red roses. The card was tucked inside. 

Blair - 

I realize this can't make up for not being  
there, but know that I am thinking about you  
tonight. 

Love,  
Jim 




"Wow," Blair said. No-one had ever sent him  
flowers before.

* * *

DAY 3: Tuesday 

He heard Jim get in in the middle of the night. He was still asleep when Blair left for school in the morning. He had lingered a little, hoping that Jim might wake up so he could thank him for the flowers in person, but he ended up leaving with just enough time to make it to his first class. 

He called the loft at two pm. "Jim, how are you doing?" 

"I'm okay, Chief. Simon gave me the day off, for pulling the double shift yesterday. I don't have to go in till tomorrow morning." 

"Great, so we'll be able to - " 

"Yes," Jim said. "Sorry I missed last night." 

"I wanted to thank you, Jim. The flowers are beautiful. You didn't have to." 

"Of course I did. I told you I'd try to make it up, didn't I? So, when will you be home?" 

"About six. I've got a couple of appointments this afternoon." 

"Great. I'll see you at six, then." 

"'Bye, Jim." 

"'Bye." 

* * *

Blair was distracted the rest of the day. Because of this, he was running late for his appointments with his students. At five forty-five, he decided to just cancel the last one and head home. 

Jim was in the kitchen when he got home, cooking something that smelled delicious. "Long day?" he asked, handing Blair a beer. 

"Only by about four hours," Blair said, sipping his beer, and carrying his bag and armful of books to his room. 

When he came back out, Jim asked him, "Do you have a lot of work you have to get done tonight?" 

"Yup," he grinned, "and I'm not doing any of it." 

Jim smiled. "Well, dinner'll be ready in about half an hour or so. Why don't you have a shower and relax until then?" 

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. You're sure you don't need any help?" 

"No, everything's done. It's just got to simmer for a while. Go," he pushed him out. 

When Blair came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, he noticed that there was some music playing low in the background. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the stereo. 

"Oh, just something I picked up today. The girl at the World Music Centre told me it was perfect for a quiet evening, so I deferred to her judgment." 

Blair went over to inspect the cd. "Hey, I've heard of this group. I didn't know they had a cd out." 

"Apparently it's an import. It's nice, isn't it?" 

It was a Celtic band that Blair had seen three or four years ago at a small St. Patrick's Day pub in New York. Vaguely, he remembered telling Jim about that concert. Had he remembered? Nah, it was two or three months ago. Still, it was quite a coincidence... 

Jim could read the thoughts going through Blair's mind, and smiled to himself. "You'd better get dressed, Chief. Soup's on." 

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, Jim. I'll be right there." He went to his room and changed at warp speed. 

* * *

The dinner was great - a hearty vegetable stew and fresh bread, and a good red wine. After they were done, Blair went to sit on the couch. Jim went to turn up the stereo a little, then walked over to Blair. "Dance with me?" he asked, holding out a hand. 

With only a small hesitation, Blair reached for Jim's hand and was pulled up and off of the couch. He was a little awkward slow-dancing at first, but then he relaxed and let himself be drawn into Jim's arms. 

After about ten minutes, Blair gave a little laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Jim asked, a smile in his eyes. 

"I was just thinking - when you said dinner and dancing, I thought you were kidding." He laughed. "Little did I know - " 

"You should be warned right now, Blair Sandburg, I am a man of my word." 

"I know. It's something I've always admired about you." 

Jim smiled. "You know what I admire about you?" 

Blair shook his head. "No. What?" 

"Your strength. When I first met you, I had no idea what I was in for. I thought that you'd spend a little time with me, and around the police work, and fall to pieces. I still can't believe how you've survived some of the things that you've been through, Chief. I think you're one of the strongest men I know." 

Blair was deeply moved. "Jim - " he began, but could say no more. Instead, he just put his head once more against Jim's chest, and swayed in his arms, and listened to his heart beat. 

* * *

DAY 4: Wednesday 

Jim was waiting in the parking lot when Blair emerged from the University the next afternoon. "Hey, what's going on? You don't have to go in to work, do you?" Blair asked, trying not to sound disappointed. 

Jim shook his head. "No. I thought we'd go out tonight. How about Rosario's?" 

"Sure, I guess so," Blair said, throwing his stuff into the truck. "How will I get my car?" 

"You can leave it here tonight, can't you?" Blair nodded. "Great. I'll drive you in in the morning." 

* * *

Rosario's was an Italian place that they had discovered by accident. It was small, but the food was excellent and plentiful, and because it was a hidden treasure, they had never seen anyone they knew there. They usually went there to celebrate a successful arrest. 

Blair was quiet tonight. Jim could tell that he was struggling with his feelings, so he kept up both ends of the conversation. When they finished eating, he suggested a drive down by the marina. 

"So," he asked, when they were walking along the waterfront, "how are you doing?" 

Blair shrugged. "I'm okay." 

"Blair - " 

He sighed. "Jim, I - I just need to think. This is getting a little more complicated than I thought it would." 

Jim nodded. "And you're having second thoughts?" 

"No, it's not that. It's the opposite. When we were at the restaurant tonight, all I could think about was how much I wanted to touch you. Just, hold your hand or something. I felt good just knowing that you were there with me." 

"Well, that's good, Blair." 

He shrugged. "It doesn't feel so good." 

"Scary?" 

"Yes. I don't feel in control of myself. I _hate_ feeling like this." 

"You can't control - " Jim hesitated, then pushed on. "You can't control love, Chief." He glanced down at his partner, who was staring at the ground. "If it happens, it happens." 

They kept walking, Jim letting his Guide try to sort out his feelings in silence. 

* * *

DAY 5: Thursday 

Blair had tossed and turned most of the night, so when he got up the next morning he was grumpy and sore. When he finally did fall asleep, he had slept wrong, and his neck, shoulder, and back bothered him all day. 

He was short with most of his students, and although he realized it, he couldn't seem to stop himself. By the end of the day he was pretty thoroughly miserable. 

Jim took one look at him when he walked through the door and gathered him into his arms. "Nothing could be that bad," he soothed. 

Blair thought he was going to cry, but he just accepted the hug and tried to make his mind stop whirling. When he could speak, he just said, "Thanks." 

Jim nodded. When Blair pulled away, he gave a small wince. 

"Are you hurt?" Jim asked. 

"Just my back. I slept wrong last night." He knew that Jim had probably heard him tossing and turning. "Nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix." 

"I've got a better idea. Lie down on the floor." 

Blair gave him a look, but did as he was told. He pillowed his head into his arms, and closed his eyes. 

He heard Jim order a pizza, then rummage around in the kitchen for a couple of minutes. He heard water running, and then Jim knelt down beside him. Strong fingers began to knead his back. 

"You need to take this off," Jim said, tugging at his shirt. Blair kneeled up and pulled it off, then lay back down. The fingers returned, gently but firmly easing the kinks and knots in his back, shoulders, and neck. Jim even massaged Blair's scalp, running his fingers through his long hair. Blair thought he was in heaven. 

The fingers became more gentle, running along his back and down his side. A warm, damp towel was pressed against his neck, the heat soothing him. Again the hands were stroking him, less firm and more erotic. Blair realized he was becoming aroused by Jim's touch. 

Just as he was about to turn around, the doorbell rang. Jim got up to pay for the pizza. 

* * *

DAY 6: Friday 

Never in his life had Blair been so glad to see a week come to an end. Tomorrow everything would change, for better or for worse; but, in any case, he wouldn't have to subject his students to his moods through it. He actually felt sorry for them. 

He was nervous as hell going back to the loft. He and Jim hadn't touched each other again last night, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer. He wanted Jim badly. 

They had decided to stay home with a movie that night, so Blair stopped off at a rental place to grab a couple of new releases. He picked up some Chinese food - finally Jim had allowed him to treat for dinner! 

They were a little awkward around each other again, as they had been on Sunday night, both realizing now what they wanted. They ate their food right out of the carton, on the couch, watching the movie. They traded back and forth, and plowed through most of the food, glad that they had distractions and didn't have to speak. 

Jim had just put in the second movie and sat down when Blair shifted over closer beside him. He insinuated his way into Jim's space, until Jim took the hint and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in. Blair twined their fingers together, smiling, and turned back to the tv screen. 

It was enough to touch him - for a while. Then, he began to stroke Jim's thigh through the layer of denim covering it. Jim covered his hand with his own, stilled it, and turned his Guide by the shoulders to look in his eyes. Blair looked at him - realizing that this was it, his final test. He could look at this man and say, "Yes, this is the man I love." He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud until Jim's eyes lit up with joy and love. 

Blair sought his mouth, kissing him softly, tentatively, then with increasing passion. He pushed Jim down until he was on his back on the couch, and covered him with his body, needing to feel him. He stroked him through their layers of clothing, kissing him as if Jim's mouth were his only lifeline. 

They necked like this for a long time, feeling each other's arousal growing between them. It was only the static of the tv as the movie ended that pulled them apart. 

Blair blushed, seeing in Jim's eyes so much love that he didn't know how he could possibly have missed seeing it there before. He turned his head and looked at the vcr. 

"We missed the end," he said. 

"Yeah. We'll have to rent it again." Jim kissed him again. "What was that movie called?" 

Blair laughed. "I have no idea." He looked over again at the vcr. All at once, he noticed the time showing on the screen. 

It was 12.15am. 

* * *

DAY 7: Saturday 

"It's been seven days," Blair whispered. 

Jim looked at his watch. "So it has. Have you made your decision?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. 

"I think so." Blair pulled himself off the couch, and reached down to pull Jim up, as well. "I know so," he whispered, pulling Jim's mouth down to meet his. 

He turned and led Jim up the stairs to his bedroom. "Do you still want me?" he asked, a little shyly. 

"More than I ever did before. More than I thought it was possible to want another human being. I don't just want you, Blair, I need you." 

Blair nodded. "Make love to me?" 

"Blair - " He was lost, kissing the man he loved, the man who loved him. There were far too many clothes in between them. 

They fumbled with buttons, hands shaking, stopping for kisses. It seemed to take forever before they were finally naked, the evidence of their arousal obvious. 

"I don't know - " Blair began, but Jim cut him off. 

"Easy," he said, "just relax. Touch me, Blair. Love me." 

And it was as easy as that, the first time. Touches, kisses, gentle and strong and powerful, and a rush of climax that swept through the two of them together. They were both shaking with the powerful rush of feeling. 

And the second time, with Jim tasting the very essence of Blair, hearing the sweet music of his lover calling out his name over and over again. 

And the third, with Jim easing inside of the man who held his heart in his very hands. Blair held him, proud and strong, and brought him screaming into ecstasy. 

* * *

They held each other all that night, talking low, kissing, feeling. They saw the sun rise through the blinds that morning. 

"You should sleep," Jim whispered. 

"I know that if I close my eyes, I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream." 

"You want me to pinch you?" 

Blair laughed. "How about holding me instead?" 

"Forever, Blair." Jim kissed him again. "I'll hold you forever." 

The End  
MonaR. 


End file.
